


Writing the wrongs

by SGsVamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because they're not the LOSEchesters, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Temporary Character Death, righting the wrongs by rewriting the wrongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGsVamp/pseuds/SGsVamp
Summary: Because FU finale that's why!!!#TheyDeservedBetterAn attempt to explain why Cas wasn't there to greet Dean in heaven and allow all of their stories to 'carry on'
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Writing the wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack_hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_hunter/gifts).



“Jack, what are you doing? I have to go.”

“Just wait, give me a second to get the hang of this,” the new god demanded, raising his hand in a halting gesture. 

The impatient Angel rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh, as his adopted son pulled the ancient looking typewriter towards himself and frowned over the keys. 

Dean had just died. A pointless and stupid death and as much as Castiel was annoyed that the hunter had barely lasted any time at all into a life free of plot armour he still should be the one to greet him in this new heaven. He needed to do that much, if only to slap the hunter round the back of the head for giving up so easily. He didn’t have time for - whatever it was Jack was doing, or trying to do at least. 

“How do you put the paper in?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes yet again, snagged up the single sheet from Jack’s hand and threaded it in, turning the wheel to line it up so it was all set up and ready. “What are you doing?” he repeated. 

“I got all of Chuck's power,” Jack explained brightly, both index fingers poised at the ready. He jabbed the ‘I’ button down with a loud snap. “I’m going to fix things.”

“You’re going to re-write their story?” the Angel questioned.

“No. Just the ending,” Jack corrected, scanning over the keys, searching for the next letter he needed. “I’m only three and even I know that was crap.”

“Language!”

“Sorry, but it was,” Jack argued. “Winchesters deserve better. Especially after all they went through. They’re heroes.”

Castiel couldn’t argue with that, so he settled down to see what masterpiece the young nephilim turned god would create, as the snap of the next letter imprinting on the paper echoed in the quietness.

“How do I make a space?”

Castiel’s third eye roll he managed to hide beneath his closed lids, before reaching over and pressing the long bar that ran most of the length of the bottom row.

“Ah,” Jack breathed out with a single nod. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he refocused on his task, eyes flitting back and forth in his search for the next letter. 

Even in his infuriatingly slow pace, it only took five minutes for Jack to finish and pull the paper out, but time worked differently in heaven than it did on Earth. Lifetimes had passed by, children had grown up, adults had grown old and died... Sam had reunited with his brother.

With hopefully expectant fingers, Castiel took the single sheet from Jack who was beaming up at him with pride filled eyes. 

“It was all a dream.” Castiel read out loud. He turned the sheet over looking for something he had missed. “That’s it?”

“Well of course,” Jack said, looking disappointed by his Fathers reaction. “I had to keep it vague. You know how important their free will is to them.”

**xXxXxXxXx**

“Dean?”

Bamb! 

“Ow, Dude! What the hell?!” Dean exclaimed, raising his arm to protect his face. 

“You hit your head,” Sam explained, leaning down over his older brother who was slumped against the barn support. “You’ve been out cold for five minutes.”

“And you thought slapping the guy with the head injury was a good idea?” Dean grumbled, excepting the offered hand as Sam hauled him to his feet. “Honestly Sammy, you’re meant to be the smart one.”

He dusted the straw and sawdust off the butt of his dark jeans as Sam started dragging vampire torsos and various other body parts into a pile. Some lighter fluid and one zippo later and the monster's corpses were engulfed in flames.

“Had the strangest dream.” Dean mumbled, frowning into the flickering fire and rubbing lightly over the small bump that was forming on the back of his head. “Bobby was there, and you had a fuzzy wife and a really bad wig.”

“I think you might have a concussion.” Sam snorted, as he gathered together their stuff, eager to leave. This barn was giving him the creeps. 

“You might be right,” Dean nodded in complete agreement. Only a concussed mind could think up what he had seen. None of it made sense. Who would hang a rebar hook that low? It would be an accident waiting to happen. Why wouldn’t Sam have called an ambulance? And if Cas had been in heaven there wouldn’t have been anything in heaven or hell that would have stopped the Angel from being there to greet Dean...even if only to slap him round the back of the head for getting there so quickly.

“So... what’re we gonna do next?” Sam asked, tossing the duffel into Baby’s open trunk.

“Wherever we want,” Dean replied. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this can give some of you a bit of closure.  
> All my love to the fam!  
> SGsVamp xXx


End file.
